


Stressed Out

by Faetori



Series: Sea Three One-Shots [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: But she apologizes for it, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Polyamory, Sea Three, Sweet Gil (Disney: Descendants), Threesome - F/M/M, Uma doesn't take care of herself, Uma has a temper, they all love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori
Summary: Uma is bad at taking care of herself.  Gil and Harry notice and do something about it.





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll  
This is the first fic I've posted in years and years so please be kind!

Harry couldn't stop watching Uma during her shift at the Chip Shoppe. She had bags underneath her eyes like he’d never seen and she was so lethargic she was forgetting orders left and right. Uma had already snapped at five customers, and while that wasn't unusual per say, there wasn't as much bite behind it as there usually was.  
It was clear she wasnt getting much sleep; Harry just wasn't sure why. 

Gil had been having a good day; at least as good of a day as you can have on the isle. His brothers and father were not at home when he went to grab some of his stuff. He was finally moving to live on the ship with Harry and Uma! They had said it had been a long time coming. That, and their new relationship. His two best friends had been dating for a couple months, but they had come to him two weeks ago and asked him to join them in a romantic relationship. 

“It’s always been the three of us against the world, mate.” Harry had sounded so sure of himself, and Gil kept looking between the two of them, scared they were just messing with him. However, he had never seen that look in their eyes. It was love, and compassion, and it made Gil all gooey inside.

But they weren’t messing with him, and it had been an amazing two weeks. Uma was fairly uncomfortable with PDA, but she let things slip sometimes. Harry, on the other hand, would make out on the tables of the Chip Shoppe if given the chance.  
Gil smiled as he got to the Chip Shoppe, lighting up at the sight of his two favorite people. Uma was taking an order from an older witch, and Harry was eating fish and chips with the crew, laughing and talking with his mouth full. Gil made a face but then shook his head and chuckled at Harry’s antics.

Gil decided to go over to Uma first, walking after her toward the order window. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, and he only caught Harry’s eyes. There was a weird look in his eye, and it seemed as if Harry was shaking his head, but Gil elected to ignore it. 

“Good morning Captain!” He said this as he snaked an arm around Uma’s waist, knowing better than to come up from behind without letting her know it was him. He was about to lean in to kiss the top of her head, but he was stopped when Uma batted his arm away, removing it from her waist. 

“Not now Gil. I’m too damn busy for this.”  
Uma grabbed two orders and walked away without a second look, causing Gil to wilt like a flower in the summer heat. Gil dejectedly walked over to sit with Harry, scuffing at the ground with his boot. He slumped down on the bench next to Harry, perking up a bit when Harry pulled him in against his side. 

“Aye, it’s alright. Uma’s jus havin’ a hard day so she’s been cranky all mornin’. I tried to warn ye, but you decided to ignore it ya lil shit.”  
Harry rubbed his back and kept Gil leaning against him even though Gil was taller and much broader.  
“I actually wanted to talk to you about Uma. I don’t think she’s been sleepin’ well. She sleeps better with someone next to her, but you know I usually sleep in the crow’s nest. I eh, I usually get night terrors and sleep paralysis if I sleep in a bed.” 

Gil looked at Harry worriedly at his- boyfriend? Were they boyfriends? Was Uma his girlfriend? He’d have to ask later. Harry waved off his concern, starting to play with the ends of Gil’s hair. 

“So Uma isn't sleeping. What can I do to help? I want to help her so she feels better!”  
Harry smiled with more compassion than Gil was used to seeing from him. 

“Well that’s where you come in, Gillyweed. We were originally gonna have ye move into my old cabin, but I think you need to move into my and Uma’s room.”  
Gil shot up, shaking his head and sputtering before he could get proper words out.  
“But-but that’s your and Uma’s room! I can’t just intrude like that!” 

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling Gil back against him again.  
“Gil. You’re apart of this relationship now. Once Uma feels better, she’ll agree with me. And she needs someone to be with her while she sleeps. So if you’re comfortable with it, I think she would be very grateful.” 

“You think who would be very grateful?” 

Both boys jumped at the sound of Uma’s voice right behind them, causing her to smile. She put her hands on Gil’s broad shoulders, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.  
“I’m sorry I snapped, Gil. It’s just been a tough day, I wasn't mad at you.”  
Gil smiled, relaxing under Uma’s touch. 

“What were you talking about anyway?”  
Harry gave his signature smirk, reaching up and twirling one of Uma’s braids around his finger.  
“Nothing for you ta worry about, love. I’ll tell ye after your shift.”  
Uma gave him a suspicious look before rolling her eyes and walking away to take another order.  
Harry winked at Gil, causing the younger boy to laugh. 

\------------------------------------- 

Uma didn't think her shift would ever end. She had been on her feet for twelve hours without a break and she was about ready to pass out and sleep for a week. They had opened at six in the morning for the “morning rush,” even though people often didn't start trickling in until eight or nine. Once six o’clock hit though, she immediately took off her apron and went to sit with her boys. She smacked Harry lightly on the arm to get him to move over, and she wedged herself between the two boys. They both immediately had an arm around her, Harry’s around her waist (a little lower than it necessarily needed to be) and Gil’s around her shoulders. She was only sitting for what felt like seconds before she felt like she was moving. She opened her eyes to see that she was, in fact, moving. Gil was carrying her bridal style toward the ship. Uma usually would have told him off and said she could walk, but she was so tired and Gil was so comfortable, so instead she wrapped an arm around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty!”  
Uma lifted her head to glare at Harry walking next to Gil, kicking out a leg and catching him in the shoulder.  
“”Shut up, Harry. You work for twelve hours and see how you feel, asshole.” 

“Guys, please.” Uma looked up at Gil, smiling at his exasperated face, worried that they’d fight. 

When they got back to the ship, Uma smacked Gil’s shoulder, silently telling him to put her down. She then lead them up the gangplank, making a beeline for her cabin, knowing her boys were following her. Uma immediately kicked off her boots and set her sword down, then started taking off her clothes to change. She chuckled at the sight of Gil immediately turning around to give her some privacy, but rolled her eyes when she saw Harry’s leering look. 

“Not tonight, Harry, I’m too tired.”  
“Oh, no, I was just admiring the view, love. Best I’ve ever seen, wouldn't you say, Gil?”  
Uma and Harry both laughed at Gil turning red, shaking his head in embarrassment. 

Harry looked between his two partners, nudging Gil and giving him a look, then pointedly looking at Uma. Gil raised an eyebrow, looking confused before shaking his head and whispering that he was giving her privacy to change. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Eh, captain, we wanted to talk to ye about somethin’.” 

Uma pulled on one of Harry’s shirts over a pair of his boxers, laughing at his raised eyebrow about her choice of clothes. 

“Yeah? About what?”  
Harry gave Gil a look as if to say do you know what I mean now?  
Gil smiled and nodded, turning to look at Uma who was looking between the two boys in confusion. 

“Love, ye haven’t been sleeping, and you're crabbier than normal, and everyone’s tired of it.”  
Uma glared at Harry.  
“Watch it, Hook.”  
“Just hear me out.” 

Uma narrowed her eyes before sitting cross legged on the bed, nodded her head for him to continue. 

“Even though ye hate to admit it, you sleep better when someone is sleepin’ next to you. Ye know I sleep better up in the crow’s nest, and you’ve never voiced any problems with it, but I know you’re better when you’re with someone you trust. You never say anything or ask me to sleep here because you don’t want anyone to know you need them.” 

Uma looked away, a bit embarrassed at him pointing these things out.  
“Alright, maybe so. What of it?” 

“Well, that’s where Gillyweed comes in. We were gonna have him move into my old room, but I think everyone would be happier if he moved in here with you.”  
Uma narrowed her eyes again.  
“I don’t need a babysitter, Harry.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, going over to sit next to his girlfriend.  
“I’m not sayin’ you do. But you would benefit from Gil sleepin’ in here.” 

Uma looked between the boys before landing on the younger one.  
“Gil, you're okay with this? You don't need to do this just because Harry told you to.” 

Gil gave her a confused look.  
“I know that. I want to help. Besides, I don't really want to sleep alone either. I don't like the dark and I was a little worried about being alone in a new cabin… not that I’m not grateful for you letting me live on the ship now! That’s not what I meant! I’m very grateful because I’ve wanted this for a long time but I never knew how to ask and I don’t want to intrude into your guys’ room either because I know that I’m sort of new to this relationship but I want to help Uma and-”  
“Gil! Breathe, mate! You’re not intruding. You’re fine.” 

Uma looked amused at Gil’s rambling, but wanted to reassure him. She held her hand out to him, beckoning him over to join them on the bed. Gil walked over, sitting on the other side of Uma from Harry, hesitantly settling a hand on Uma’s lower back, smiling when she put a hand on his knee.  
“Listen, Gil. I’m not very good at admitting that I need help. Or that I need anyone in general. But If this will help you, then I’m okay with it. And… I guess it would help me too.” 

Gil lit up, wrapping his arms around Uma and pulling her against his chest.  
“Thank you, Uma! You won’t regret this! We’ll both be sleeping so well!” 

“Yeah yeah, great. Let me go you oaf.”  
Uma tried to hide a smile, but failed and instead leaned up to press a kiss to Gil’s jaw.  
“Thank you. Both of you. I think I’m still getting used to people, you know, caring about me.” 

Harry leaned against Uma’s back, sandwiching her between them. 

“Okay, both of you, get off, I wanna lay down. Harry, stay for a little bit?”  
Harry smiled softly, nodding before pulling back and kissing Uma’s forehead. 

They all adjusted to lay down and get beneath the thin blanket, Uma sandwiched between the two again. 

“Goodnight, boys. I love you.”


End file.
